What Deerheart Saw
by LavenderCrystalOfRoses
Summary: Waspstar is the respected leader of ThunderClan. Deerheart is a wonky elder. That's all it is...right? Could Waspstar be holding a couple of secrets? Or is everything just as it seems?


**A/N: This story randomly floated into my brain...**

**Disclaimer: I don't on warriors.**

Where did Waspstar go wrong? No where, ThunderClan would tell you. What could or would go wrong with a nice kit from a nice family, now a successful clan leader?

"Everything!" Deerheart, an elder, would yowl in a passion. But no one ever listened to Deerheart. After all, who would listen to a wonky elder who was half-deaf and forgot what he was saying half-way through a sentance?

"Don't take it personally." They told him.

"Deerheart's crazy," they said.

And Waspstar nodded, and murmured in agreement, and kept far away from Deerheart...

When Waspkit was apprenticed, the deputy specifically requested to be his mentor.

_"Hey Heatwhisker!"_

_The ginger tom turned around. "What is it Waspkit?" _

_"Lookit me!" The cream colored tom did an almost perfect half-twist leap and attacked a scrap of moss. Just as he made contact, his paw slipped and he crashed into the clan deputy._

_"S-sorry, Heatwhisker!" Waspkit squeaked. "I-I only did it once before and-and I m-must have-" _

_"Wait. You did this __**only once **__before?"_

_"Uh-huh. I'm really-"_

_"Do it again."_

_Waspkit did it almost perfectly._

_Heatwhisker made him do it three more times._

_"That was excellent!" Heatwhisker praised. _

_"Thank you!"_

* * *

_**Two moons ago, late at night**_

_Deerheart woke up with __a__ strong need to make dirt. He trotted out to the dirtplace. __**Crash! **__A noise made him stop and peer in._ _There was Waspkit, attacking moss with a very shaky and faulty half twist. However, he slipped and crashed into the wall. Deerheart was about to ask with he was Ok when the kit picked himself up...and tripped...again. And again. And again. Sleepwalking, Deerheart thought. But just to be sure, he checked the dirtplace the same time that night. Same thing._

_Deerheart was there when Waspkit showed off his "amazing" skills to Heatwhisker. And then he knew._

* * *

"Heatwhisker, Wasppaw will be your apprentice, and I trust-"

"No, wait! Blazestar-"

"Deerheart! Do not interrupt an apprentice ceremony!"

"But-"

"Can it wait?"

"Please-"

"I'm going to ask you to leave camp, Deerheart."

Deerheart sighed an trotted out the entrance.

* * *

Wasppaw learned incredibly quickly,and became a warrior a moon earlier then usual.

_But only Deerheart knew why he woke up a little sleepy, and a little smelly..._

Wasptail got an apprentice almost right after he became a warrior.

_"Blazestar! Blazestar!" _

_"Yes, Blizzardkit?"_

_"I wanna have Wasptail as my mentor!"_

_"Wasptail?" _

_"Yes! He's the best! Pleeaasee?"_

_Blazestar looked bemusedly at his young son. "We'll see, my little warrior. We'll see."_

* * *

_Deerheart had kept a close eye on Wasptail ever since he had become Heatwhsker's apprentice._

_He watched as Wasptail had watched intensely as the Blazestar's three kits: Forestkit, Rosekit, and Blizzardkit. _

_He watched as Wasptail gave Blizzardkit little things to win his favor: A mouthful of honey, a tuft of sheep's wool, a shiny twoleg thing, and..._

_That does it! _Deerheart thought angrily as he watched the pair sneaking out.

He stormed into the leader's den.

"Blazestar!"

"What is it?"

"Blizzardkit is-" Before he could even finish hs sentance, Blazestar was on his paws,

Fear for Blizzardkit flashing in Blazestar's eyes. "Lead the way!"

Deerheart led his leader out of camp.

They crashed straight into Wasptail and Blizzardkit.

"I am sorry, Blazestar. Blizzardkit followed me out."

"Huh?"

"I didn't notice until we got a while out. He's a natural."

The confusion in Blizzardkit's eyes was replaced by pride as he puffed out his chest.

Blazestar sighed with relief. "Alright, little one, don't go sneaking out of camp anymore!" He purred.

Deerheart growled inwardly. He looked to Wasptail for any sign of deciet, but his back was turned to him as he trotted off next to Blazestar and Blizzardkit.

* * *

_Wasptail became clan deputy when Heatwhisker retired. _

_And Deerheart knew why._

_And, once again..._

_"_Deerheart! Do not interrupt a deputy ceremony!"

"But he's tricking you! Blizzardfoot-"

"Deerheart-"

"His apprentice! And I've seen him at night in the dirt-"

"Deerheart, please leave camp and calm down."

The newly made elder padded out of camp, simmering.

* * *

_That very leaf bare, Wasptail became clan leader._

_"Blazestar, As your clan deputy, I insist that-"_

_"Listen, Wasptail..."_

_"You're _shivering!"

_Finally, Blazestar complied to see the medicine cat den, to ease his deputy's nerves._

_He contracted Greencough the very next day._

_A moon later, he died of it._

_Deerheart knew why. _

"Listen Deerheart-"

"He made him go in on purpose!"

"Please settle down."

"I saw! I swear!"

Forestblaze padded off, head hung in grief.

_Why does no one believe me? _Thought Deerheart in frustration.

* * *

_Waspstar lived a long nine lives._

_Deerheart had seen him: In all his strategies for battles, _He _was at the back._

_When a hunting patrol returned, _He _took the first prey, in such a subtle way, that _he _no one ever noticed._

_Except for Deerheart._

The whole point of having nine lives is so you can put your clan first! Thought Deerheart in frustration.

_Everyone respected Waspstar._

_Except for Deerheart._

* * *

_Waspstar took good care of Deerheart, making sure he got lots of soft moss, clean water, plenty of fresh-kill, clean water, and treatment at the slightest sign of sickness, even going so far as to assign him a escort when he left camp._

_To butter me up, thought Deerheart grimly. So he coldly accepted the treatment._

That was what he thought at first...

Then...

* * *

"AH-HA!" Deerheart yowled one lovely newleaf evening, startling everyone.

"Trying to keep me from dying, are you?!" He yowled accusingly.

"..."

"After all, _everyone _listens to a starclan cat, right?"

Roseblossom and Whitefur came running out.

"Calm down, Deerheart..."

"I will not calm down! And I _will _die! So there! Ha! Just you wait, Waspstar..."

Deerheart ranted on for another couple minutes before finally allowing the medicine cats to lead him back to the elders den, leaving his stunned clanmates behind him.

* * *

So what do you think? Is Waspstar truly what Deerheart saw? Or did it stop at a young kit wanting to be the deputy's apprentice, and a respected fighter? It _could _be sleepwalking, you know. Or it couldn't. He never broke the warrior code, did he? Maybe Deerheart really is wonky. Maybe _he _was the one sleepwalking. But then, why Waspstar afraid of Deerheart? But who wouldn't be afraid of a crazy cat? But he might actually be sane-

"Make up your mind already!" Deerheart yowled to the author.

Nahhh... I'm going to let you guys do that.


End file.
